


Mad Must Thou Be Falling In Love

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Despair, F/F, F/M, Gore, Implied Relationships, Madness, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: "My heart belongs to Cenred," Morgause said.





	Mad Must Thou Be Falling In Love

"The quickest way to the heart  
Is a cut right through the chest"  
\- Motionless In White (Count Choculitis)

 

Morgana was standing in the doorframe, her head bowed down, despair dripping from her eyes. She tried to keep her shit together. But she'd lost her mind. Back in the day, she'd fallen in love with her friend, her beloved Morgause. They belong. She's finally come out to Morgause... And Morgause likes her... but... "my heart belongs to Cenred," she said. I love you as a friend, she said. Morgana saw red and her tears were burning like if she'd wept acid... she hated the hot tears... she hated how everything crumbled to dust in few seconds...

Mad with grief, she wrapped her hands around Morgause's neck. She blacked out. She didn't know she chokes Morgause. She didn't know she kills her beloved. She didn't feel Morgs' hands hitting her, fingernails leaving marks in her face. She didn't see Morgause turns blue. She didn't see the amaranthine, almost black marks her fingers left on Morgause's white throat...

Morgana dropped to her knees next to her beloved motionless blonde. She cried aghast of her deed, gazed abhorred at her murderous hands. She was catching the mad spinning thoughts into the web of her consciousness. The horror was done. She could only do one. The treasure will never be Cenred's. It can't be!

Morgana opened the drawer and used her wrist to test which blade is the sharpest. The wounds bled but weren't deep. She didn't want to die, no. She's gone way too far on her journey for the crimson rose. She can't abandon her treasure now. Morgana smirked unknowingly. Morgause's body was laying before her... and the only way to reach her heart was to rip it out of her fucking chest!

 

"So rip these hands away from me,  
Rip these hands from my sleeve!"  
\- Suicide Silence (Hands Of A Killer)


End file.
